Characters
Back to Circle of Reign Ahnia Wife of Shane, mother of two children Aiden '''Master of the Hold Guard for Hold Kerr and, later, Hold Therrium. '''Alendry A (Helsyan) freed by Dralghus. Almena A Kearon woman, mother of Honleir Alrikk A hold guard of Hold Therrium Aramith An ore master at the Jarwyn Mines and a member of the Gyldenal. Beckett Kerr Son of Halek and Fherlay Bellathia A Borathein warrior Benjin Kerr Son of Halek and Fherlay Cadán A chase-giver (Helsyan) freed by Dralghus. Charldis An archer in the Southern Army Colonel Bohdin An officer in the Arlethian Army Croathus'' A chase-giver (Helsyan) freed by Dralghus. '''Daneris' A Khansian Guard and a member of the Gyldenal. Drake A hold guard of Hold Therrium Dralghus '''A chase-giver (Helsyan). Formerly known as Rembbran. '''Drilth Wendham Head chef of Hold Kerr, mother of Shayla Ebry A hold guard of Hold Therrium Ehliss A terranist, part of the Ministry of Terran Studies Ehlok White wolf, often called Crimson Snow Evrin A Light Shepherd, the Keeper of the Living Light, leader of the Gyldenal. Fhayil '''Common Servant of Hold Kerr '''Fherlay Kerr Wife of Halek Kerr, mother of Benjin and Beckett. Frahl A Borathein warrior General Antious Roan Supreme commander of the Arlethian Army Ghryn Common servant of Hold Kerr Glimon An Arlethian, former command sergeant in the Arlethian Army Greyvin A chase-giver (Helsyan) freed by Dralghus. Haddik A Khansian Guard Hagülus A chase-giver (Helsyan) freed by Dralghus. Halek Kerr Uncle to Thannuel Kerr, husband of Fherlay Kerr, father of Benjin and Beckett Hambley An advisor to Lord Hoyt Hawgl Alysaar of Shilkath Hedron Kerr Son of Thannuel and Moira Kerr, twin brother of Reign High Duke Emeron Wellyn '''Ruler of Senthara, son of Parlan Wellyn. '''Holden An adherent in the Changrual Monastery Honlier A Kearon youth, son of Jayden A member of the Gyldenal and a wolf shepherd. Johann A vicar of the Changrual Order Jonathon A page in the court of Lord Hoyt Josi’ah '''An Archiver assigned to House Wellyn '''Kabel '''A janitor in the Changrual Monastery. Referred to as “Hobble Kabel”. '''Kalithar A chase-giver (Helsyan) freed by Dralghus. Karuyl '''Former Minister of Terran Studies, father of Ehliss '''Kathryn Hoyt Daughter of Calder Hoyt, promised to Hedron Kemen A chase-giver (Helsyan), later reborn as Heluth. Kimsly a hydraf trapper in the Southern Province, uncle of Master Gernald Lady Briel Hoyt Wife of Calder, mother of Kathryn. Lieutenant Fherva An officer in the Arlethian Army Lord Banner Therrium Distant cousin of Thannuel Kerr. Later, Lord of the Western Province. Lord Calder Hoyt Lord of the Southern Province Lord Erik Gonfrey '''Lord of the Northern Province '''Lord Grady Orion Lord of the Eastern Province Lord Thannuel Kerr Lord of the Western Province, anciently called Arlethia.' '''Son of Branton and Iliana Kerr and a member of the Gyldenal. '''Marint' A chase-giver (Helsyan) freed by Dralghus. Master Elethol Kennel master for Hold Kerr Master Galvey Master equestrian for Hold Kerr Master Gernald Master of the Hold Guard for Hold Hoyt Maynard '''A chase-giver (Helsyan). Appointed leader of the Helsyans by High Duke Wellyn. '''Merrick An Arlethian blacksmith Mikahl '''Son of Seilia, brother of Rua-anna. Nicknamed “Fletch”. '''Mindok '''A Borathein warrior '''Mithi’ah '''An Archiver assigned to House Therrium '''Moira Kerr Wife of Thannuel and Lady Matron of Hold Kerr. Molina Albrung Younger sister of Moira Naveen A healer in the Southern Province Oliver Wellyn '''A ruler of the Senthary, credited with defeated House Kearon and unifying the Realm. First High Duke of Senthara. '''Orlack A Hardacheon for whom the Stone of Orlack is named. Prethor '''A Borathein warrior, nephew of Shilkath '''Rehum Former high vicar of the Changrual Order. Reign Kerr '''Daughter of Thannuel and Moira Kerr, twin sister of Hedron '''Rembbran A chase-giver (Helsyan). Later is renamed as Dralghus. Roben Findlay Minister of Terran Studies Rue-anna '''Daughter of Seilia, sister of Mikahl '''Ryall An adherent in the Changrual Monastery Rykam '''A chase-giver (Helsyan) freed by Dralghus. '''Seilia '''Resident of the village Eldeir in the Western Province. Mother of Rue-anna and Mikahl '''Shane Husband of Ahnia, fisherman from Faljier, father of two children. Later, Hold Master of Hold Kerr and a hold guard for Hold Therrium. Shayla Wendham Common servant of Hold Kerr, one of Moira’s advisors, daughter of Drilth Wendham Shilkath '''Leader of the Borathein '''Shimarr '''A chase-giver (Helsyan) freed by Dralghus. '''Shoren A hold guard of Hold Therrium Teagan An Arlethian fisherman Thaxil A chase-giver (Helsyan) freed by Dralghus. Thor’ah The Patriarch of the Archivers Timney A Kearon Youth, cousin of Honleir Tray’ah '''An Archiver acolyte '''Tyjil High Duke Wellyn’s closest advisor Valagül A chase-giver (Helsyan) freed by Dralghus. Vash’ah '''An Archiver acolyte, son of Josi’ah '''Zoraman A chase-giver (Helsyan) freed by Dralghus.